


Onsen

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When they said hot springs they weren’t kidding,” Jim mumbled. He finally made it into the pool and slowly sat down next to Spock, hissing loudly as certain bits of him touched the water. Spock watched him with one eyebrow raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yohbear on tumblr who prompted, "Jim and Spock in an onsen"

The water was scorching hot and as Jim stepped into the pool he had to pause a few times to allow for his body to adjust. He looked over at the peaceful form of his husband Spock, who was already submerged up to his shoulders.

“When they said hot springs they weren’t kidding,” Jim mumbled. He finally made it into the pool and slowly sat down next to Spock, hissing loudly as certain bits of him touched the water. Spock watched him with one eyebrow raised.

“Of course, Jim,” he started. “This would not be a true 'onsen' if that were not the case.”

Jim peered at Spock his gold-green eye glittering with amusement. “You don't say” he quipped leaning back against a smooth rock wall. The water crept up to his neck and he moaned softly feeling the muscles in his shoulders turn loose..

“I do. Even though the word “onsen” original meant simply ‘hot springs’ but as those springs were used to fuel bath houses throughout Japan ─”

“Spock.” Jim held up hand and gave the Vulcan exasperated look. “It's alright,” he said. There was a hum of the bond and he watched Spock’s face for any sign of playfulness.

Spock seemed to blink as he started talking once more. “Jim, I was merely attempting to educate you on ─”

“Bup bup bup. Shhh, Spock,” Jim interjected. He held out a stern finger and sent out a warning puck of the link and glance for good measure, before setting back down and shutting his eyes. He listened as Spock settled next to him and silence settled over them both.

“Jim?” Spock's voice rang through the silence.

Opening one eye, Jim glanceed over at him. “Yes, Spock?”

Spock seemed to be pondering something as he stared out over the water of the pool. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked. Sitting up Jim smiled and pulled Spock closer to him.

“I am. Are you?”

Spock looked at Jim and gave a quiet nod of his head. Jim's smiled widen as he felt Spock’s happiness fill him. He took one of Spock's hands in his own and gentle brought it up to his lips.

“Good,” he said. He peered at Spock and studied the man's features. The sharp cheekbones, the long nose, the strong chin, the rich brown eyes and felt something stir within him.

“This was wonderful idea, Spock,” he said his tone soft. “After this do you wanna get something to eat?”

“That would acceptable, yes.”

Jim kissed Spock's fingers again and noticed the way the Vulcan looked away. There was a tight hum in the bond and mentally Jim stroked the link to watch Spock’s reaction. There was a sharp intake of air  from Spock and Jim laughed.

“You know Spock, it might just be the water, but I think you're blushing,” Jim teased. Spock said nothing but his ears turned a darker shade of green and Jim's heart sang. He chuckled under his breath and gave Spock's hand once last kiss before releasing it.

It fell back into the water where it met with the skin of Jim's thigh. He was aware of two fingers gliding their way across the flesh before sliding off at the knee. He was also aware of growing heat between him and his husband.

He watched Spock's face and while it was expressionless, there was a telling gleam in those dark eyes.

Jim picked up on Spock's mood as he lean in close, “Oh course, if you're not hungry right now we can have dinner later tonight and do something thing else after this...”

There was a sudden wash of desire as Spock pushed his arousal through their bond.

“That would be preferred,” Spock purred. In an instant Jim was on his feet and pulling Spock up towards him.

“Well then shall we?” He inquired. Spock simply pulled back him down and curled up next to him.

“All in good time, Jim,” Spock said. Jim stared at him dumbfounded as another wave of arousal hit him. Then it dawned on him what Spock was doing and he smiled mischievously at the Vulcan.

“Oh  alright then,” he said and pushed out his own wave of lust. He watched as Spock's eye widened a fraction and then narrow. He leaned back, grinning as he was hit was another wave of Spock's lust. He let it wash over him and as he did decide that there was no better foreplay in the universe and Jim knew that once they got out of the water they would need little else to get them in the mood.

The only problem he realized, as he became aware of his growing erection, was getting back to their room without drawing too much attention to themselves. After one more look in those dusky eyes, he no longer cared. They would figure something out.


End file.
